Edge's Angel
by Emono
Summary: Two titans meet in the ring, and someone backstage isn’t too happy with the way Jericho manhandled Christian in the ring. Edge isn’t as hurt as everyone thought. What happened on ECW 10/24, SLASH! Vintage, too


**Title**: Edge's Angel  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: Edge/Christian, unrequited Edge/Jericho  
**Summary: **Two titans meet in the ring, and someone backstage isn't too happy with the way Jericho manhandled Christian in the ring. Edge isn't as hurt as everyone thought.  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Warnings**: Slight D/s going on here, slash, Spoilers for **ECW Oct. 20th**** 2009**

**AN**: What a horrible summary, huh? Not my best work. Just give it a try. I saw Christian and Jericho fight on _ECW_ and I couldn't take my eyes off the screen, it was the best match I'd seen in about _ever_. Better than _RAW_ that week, that's for sure. And I've been drooling to write some E&C! So brace yourself for random jumps in names (ex: Christian, Jason, Jay.) Excuse my Edge-muse, he needs some tweaking.

On to the vintage slash!

* * *

Chris Jericho got out of that ring as soon as he could, scowling as Christian stuttered around with his _ECW_ belt. He worked up the crowd, declaring his victory. Chris turned on the ramp, raking his eyes over the younger blonde.

His scowl morphed into a smirk, satisfaction-laced smugness replacing his blood.

Christian was limping, he had got him good.

The rest of the walk was really more of a Swagger, and by the time he got backstage he was chuckling to himself. Sweaty and tired, still panting, but feeling pleased with what had gone down. He had rocked _ECW_ tonight, wrestling a man he despised and hadn't competed with in almost six years now. He could feel every one of those years on his skin like grime, but it was worth it.

//Little bitch// Jericho cackled mentally //Take _that_. You've had every Goddamn opportunity offered to you on a plate for the past five years, and you deserve some punishment.//

Jericho stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes fell on the figure wrestling backstage, mouth dropping open to rasp one word.

"Edge?"

"Chris" Adam slipped off his sunglasses, perching them atop his glorious flow of golden locks. Those eyes were cold, every inch of him tense like a coiled snake. But what sexy inches they were. Chris couldn't stop his gaze from roving all over his ex, taking in the clean shaven face and those tight jeans. He hadn't aged a day in almost a decade, still just as alluring as he was at the tender age of twenty-five.

While Chris had changed, Edge had not. He ran a hair through his sweaty hair self-consciously.

Adam stepped closer, "What was _that_?"

Ice chilled Chris's veins, "I…I don't know what you mean, man."

"Don't act stupid, Irvine, it doesn't suit you" Adam spat.

"Is this about the belts? Are you that pissed?" Chris _really_ hoped it was about that "You got hurt, and…"

Jericho trailed off, watching the blonde closely as he advanced. He realized quickly that Adam wasn't hurt, not limping in the slightest. Sure, it was months ago, but he had forgotten how fast the Rated-R Superstar healed. He wet hi slips, struggling for something to say that would get rid of this sudden tension. He dropped his eyes, staring at the younger man's shoes.

"I'm not cleared to wrestle for sometime" Adam caught Chris's chin, forcing him to look up into his eyes "But my absence doesn't give any of you the right for what you've been doing."

Chris feigned innocence, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Addy."

Adam's grip tightened, jaw ticking in a deadly way Orton tried so often to pull off, "You guys have been putting your hands on what's mine."

And it was true.

"I expect it from the others, some of them have bee waiting for a chance to beat on him for years just because he's mine. Swagger, I hear, wants to fuck him and has tried several times. Shelley, Regal, Dreamer, even that dark Hardy" Edge tilted his head, narrowing his wild eyes "But not you, Chrissy. You out of all of them should've known how livid I'd be when I got back into the circle."

"W-Who told you?"

"I've been watching!" Adam snapped fiercely, the edge back into his voice (so to speak.)

Chris stuttered out some excuse, pleading with the other to understand. He received a firm smack for this, his head whipping sideways under the force. The blow stung, watering his eyes, his own hand came up to cradle the abused flesh.

"Why do you love him so much?" Chris rasped, glaring at the other in a an almost pleading tone "He abandoned the WWE! Abandoned _you_! You obviously mean nothing to him!"

Adam rolled his eyes, "We're a bit too old for the petulant child act, don't you think?"

Chris wilted, the other's expression changing at this.

"Or is this a jilted lover act?" Adam cooed sweetly, dancing his knuckles down the unmarred side of the blonde's face "You know I only loved him, that it's only ever been him. You know that _we_ meant nothing, and that he was everything. So don't play this card with me, I've known you too long."

Chris winced as those strong fingers stroked down to his jaw, he thought he was going to be hit again. Adam snatched Jericho's hand away from his face, exposing the reddened cheek.

"Start pulling your punches" Edge commanded, cupping that side roughly and forcing a whimper out of the other "Or I'm going to break that pretty face."

Chris's lower lip trembled, "It's not just _me_, Adam."

"I know" Adam tossed the man's head away, annoyed as hell "But I'm back, Mr. One-Half-of-the-Unified-Tag-Team. I'm going to take back what belongs to me, starting with-"

A breathless exclamation startled them, "_Addy_?"

The Edge-persona melted away instantly, a warmth coming to the Canadian's face that Chris had never seen directed at him. Adam pushed past him, breaking Jericho's little black heart as he was dismissed so easily.

But anyone who hurt Edge's Angel was treated as such.

Chris knew that if he were anyone else but an fondly thought of ex-lover, he would've been bashed in the head with a lead pipe by now.

"Jay-Jay" Adam didn't get there fast enough, his lover sucked up the pain in his knee and jumped into his arms.

"Damn, Addy" Christian sighed blissfully, burying his face in the man's neck and squeezing him for all he was worth "I didn't know you'd be here!"

Before Adam could respond, Christian pulled away and glared, "What the hell, man? You're hurt! You shouldn't be walking around back stage of all places!"

"Shhh, Angel" Adam soothed him, taking hi back into his arms and kissing him soundly. Jason flushed, but responded eagerly to his long lost lover. Their exchange was sweet, soft, passion pouring off them in waves.

Jealousy ate at Chris's heart, //That should be me.//

"My angel" Adam broke the kiss tenderly, smiling when Jason's hand came up and threaded through his hair "Did you miss me?"

"So fuckin' much" Christian admitted, curling a soft lock through his fingers "I haven't seen you since the surgery."

"I didn't want you to worry about me" Adam pulled him closer, getting a low hiss from his lover "Jay?"

"It's ok" Christian replied, leaning down a bit and clutching at his leg "My knees aren't what they used to be, Addy. I'm no spring chicken anymore, you know?"

Christian tried to laugh it off, smiling, but Adam saw the pain in the depths of his eyes.

"Those years in TNA hurt you so much" Adam whispered, concern and regret in his voice.

"It was my choice" the blonde teased "I had to let you have your time alone, and I needed mine. Rated-RKO would've never happened if-"

Edge cut him off, "I'd rather the fans get tired of us than live another day as his partner anyday."

Jason clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes.

"You were amazing out there, angel" Adam assured him, taking off of his lifelong friend's weight against his larger body "You stole the whole show. My _ECW_ champion."

Christian blushed prettily, "Shut up, Addy."

Then the Canadian caught sight of Jericho, bristling. The tension immediately returned, for the Captain of Charisma didn't like having Jericho around his lover (anyone with a relationship past with Adam, really.) He whipped his eyes up to Adam, narrowing his fierce eyes.

"What's _he_ doing here?" he seethed.

"Absolutely nothing" Adam pet his neck, calming some of the blonde's sudden rage "Nothing but taking up space, love."

Jason glared at the third, "Why don't you go back to _Smackdown_, Irvine. They're the only ones who want you."

Chris scowled at the younger man, "Watch your mouth when you speak to me, Reso."

Something dark flashed across Adam's face, but he said nothing.

"I'm not a newbie anymore, you can't intimidate me" Jason kept his back to his lover, leaning into the strength as he glared down the Lionheart "So take the loss against your champion and slink back to your low-rating show."

"The only reason we don't have high ratings is because we're not on cable!" Chris snapped, all but growling "And I'm one half of the Unified Tag Team, you can't speak to me like that!"

"I've had just my share of belts before, too! And I've had more tag-team rains than you _ever_ will!"

"That's enough, Angel" Adam wrapped his arms around the smaller blonde, drawing him completely into his body and resting his chin on his shoulder. Christian melted into the other, still glaring at Chris.

Edge's voice hardened, "and that's enough from _you_, Irvine. You've overstayed your welcome."

Chris backed off, he should've known better than to attack Edge's Angel head-on. The only reason he wasn't getting a broken wrist (which had happened to Matt Hardy after he tried to force himself on Christian in the shower) was because the lovers hadn't seen each other in weeks.

Adam was in a forgiving mood.

Jericho all but ran out of there, bruised but in tact.

"Now that we got ride of him…" Adam trailed off, his palms running down his lover's bare, slick hips as he fed off the length of his neck.

Jason keened, arching back like a cat, "Mmmm, Addy, we can't do it here. Anyone can see."

"I'm sorry" Adam whispered, pulling away "Let's get you showered off and back to my room."

"Isn't someone cocky?" Jason teased, taking one step and nearly collapsing. Adam was quick, he snatched up the blonde and cradled him in his arms.

Christian wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, blushing, "I'm not a girl, dude."

"I know" Adam grinned smugly, carrying the champion with his belt around his waist and all "It's about time to remind everyone who you belong to. Now's as good as time as any."

Christian grinned, remembering just how fiercely protective his Addy could be, "You know…Regal's been trying to get into my pants for a while. He thinks if he can woo me into bed, he can get my title."

Adam scowled, all but growling, "Seems like I have to have a talk with my fellow King of the Ring."

"Mmmm, seems so" he nuzzled the man's neck sweetly, smiling at the thought of that smug bastard finally getting what's coming to him "Love you, Addy."

Adam's lips curled up in a fierce smirk as he passed Kozlov and Burchill, seeing the lust in Paul's eyes.

He mouthed silently, _Mine._

They seemed to back off a little, pressing against the wall as if his very presence was stifling.

But when they passed Curt Hawkins, Christian gave his only little glare and tightened his arms around his lover.

Hawkins huffed a little, looking offended.

Christian mouthed, _Mine, bitch_ before giving his Adam a rather innocent look.

"What's up with you?" Adam teased, a glint in the man's eyes he hadn't seen in awhile.

"Nothing" Christian purred, letting his fingers slip under the collar of the man's shirt "How would you feel about wearing a Peeps shirt?"

"…can I have yours?"

Oh yeah, he had his lover back.

They both did.

* * *

**Damn, I've wanted E&C forever. I know I'm a bit out of character with them, but try to ignore it. I personally really love this fic, and yet again (like **_**I Sold You and You Sold Me**_**) I wrote it in one day. I saw that fight with Christian and Jericho and I knew I had to do something. Those two are cute, but E&C is on my OTP list.**

**Love it? Leave it?**


End file.
